<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check by 27dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439658">Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons'>27dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Drabble, Gen, I've got a bad feeling about this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of weird alternate dimension is this, anyway? Bucky’s not sure he really wants to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fill for the Bucky Barnes Bingo, square C4 - Board Games</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been following the weird stream for an hour, and still had no idea where they were. Bucky was going with <em>alternate dimension</em> until proven otherwise; where else would they find a place where everything on one side of the stream was dark enough to be nearly black, while the other side was the palest pastel?</p>
<p>The stream abruptly split at perfect right angles, making an X. In front of them was another pale area. Diagonally, another dark area.</p>
<p>“It looks like a giant chess board,” Natasha murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed grimly. “And I’m beginnin’ to think we’re someone’s pawns.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Check<br/>Square: C4 - Board Games<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439658<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Ship: Gen<br/>Wordcount: 100<br/>Summary: What kind of weird alternate dimension is this, anyway? Bucky’s not sure he really wants to know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>